The present invention relates to a passenger conveyor such as an escalator, electrically-driven passageway and so forth. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with the structure of a main frame of a passenger conveyor which can be divided into a plurality of sections along the length thereof.
In general, the main frame of a passenger conveyor is so constructed as to be divided into a plurality of sections along the length thereof in order to facilitate transportation to an installation site. Each section is provided with joint portions at which adjacent sections are connected simply by means of bolts in a manner disclosed in Japanese Utility Mcdel Laid-Open Publication No. 61169/1984.
The work for connecting the sections of the main frame of a passenger conveyor requires complicated steps such as adjustment of relative positions between adjacent frame sections. However, the frame sections cannot be assembled with a high degree of precision; namely, it is quite difficult to reassemble the frame sections exactly in the same state as obtained in the factory. In consequence, it is required to re-adjust at the installation site various parts and instruments which have been attached to the frame sections and adjusted in the factory.